


You Are My Light

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Macen & Avitus [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Sex, Feels, M/M, Pre-Andromeda, Rating: M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: You can only go on living in the shadows for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only Bioware can give us such heartbreak with so little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited and minor adjustments made to ensure this chapter better suits the rest of the series. Enjoy!

You Are My Light -

Macen Barro knocked twice at the door before placing his omni-tool against the lock. Leaning against the doorframe, as he waited for the key program to run, he realised how tired he was. The apartment’s owner was a cautious turian. One who changed the locks on a regular basis and only allowed access to certain people, a dwindling number at that considering recent events.

He was starting to doze by the time the door pinged a friendly tone and turned a brilliant green. Macen opened the door and stepped through; pausing to let the automated scanner run and waited for the door to shut behind him. “Avi,” he called out in an even tone. “Avi, are you home?”

When no one answered he sighed, shoulders dropping a little further. Avitus Rix wasn’t home after all that. The turian blackwatch agent dropped his ruck onto the floor beside the kitchen counter and kicked his boots off by the door. Avitus wouldn’t mind if he had a nap before finding his way back to his hotel room. He’d been stationed on the Citadel in the mayhem following the Geth attack. Security was high and an extra engineer was always welcome, hence his posting.

The turian drew in a long breath, taking in the scent of the apartment. He must have only just missed Avi, the older man’s smell still permeated the place and his own was long gone. It had been too long since he’d been here, nearly half a year. He’d only seen Avitus once in that time and even that had been far too long ago, and far too short a time. The reasoning hadn’t been too pleasant either.

It had been just after that human had been made a Spectre and Avitus’ mentor was labelled a traitor to the council. They’d seen each other across a room full of other turian spectres and high ranked Blackwatch agents intermixed with a politician or two. They’d been called to discuss the threat ex-spectre Arterius posed. The engineer couldn’t stop the low growl as he remembered his partner being called out and questioned. An inquiry, turned interrogation.

Macen raked his talons down his face. He hadn’t been able to do anything but watch his partner be interrogated, their relationship a well kept secret. Spectres were trained to be good liars; even so, Avi was not. Macen was forced to see his partner be accused and beaten. The worst part being afterwards, Avitus wouldn’t even let him get close. Only barely allowing him to apply medigel to the fresh split in his cheek. And that was only due to the quick thinking of his Captain, Meri. She’d choreographed a reasonable explanation for them to have two minutes together after the inquiry.

Rix had wanted to protect the engineer from inquiry instead of allowing him share in the shame. He went so far as to apologise to him later via message. The stubborn turian wouldn’t even let him do that.

With another grumble Macen pulled his hygiene kit from his bag and headed for the bathroom. Talons clicking quietly against the tiled floor. He absentmindedly pressed the key to open the door and froze at the sight inside. Avitus was sitting on the floor of the shower, one hand covering a half stitched bullet wound at his waist and the other steadily holding a high powered pistol in the general direction of the door. “Avi!”

After a few seconds he watched realisation dawn on his partner. “Macen?” he asked. Quiet and tentative. “What are you...?” he tried to move forwards but stopped with a groan as he pulled at the new wound.

Macen dropped all semblance of control and fell to his knees, moving to cover the space between them and, in seconds, he’d disarmed the injured turian and made the weapon safe. His personal shield generator was good, but not quite good enough to withstand a close range shot from a spectre grade pistol when he wasn’t in armor.

“Talk to me Avi, what happened?” he asked as he pulled his partner’s hand from the wound, assessing the damage. The newcomer’s other hand grabbed gloves from the open medical kit on the floor.

Macen felt more than heard the laugh. “You’re always showing up when I least expect it.” He wheezed a few breaths and let the younger man prod his side. “Was tracking down a few last geth in the conduits and old keeper tunnels. Found a few more than I expected. Was… ah… careful Macen… wasn’t too far from home. Figured this would be better.” He paused a moment to breathe before continuing. “Was going to call that asari nurse I told you about, Nah’la, turns out she was killed in the attack.”

“You’re an idiot Avi,” Macen scolded before applying more medigel and pulling out a strong painkiller from the medical kit. “Should have called someone else, this looks bad.”

The Spectre shrugged. “Had worse.” He took the offered medication without hesitation. “Not many people left to call these days.”

“Had worse, Spirits. Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t mean this time won’t kill you.” His partner shrugged, noncommittally. “You’ve cleaned it well enough but this isn’t going to close on it’s own. Why didn’t you use more medigel?”

“Messes with my aim,” he stifled a screech as the other man cut out the failed attempt at sutures. “Hard enough without feeling all numb. Armor delivery system gave me enough to not really notice it past the suit alarm.” He clawed at the blackwatch agent’s shoulder as he started to close the wound, the meds not kicking in nearly fast enough. “Why’re you here?” he asked in attempt to distract himself.

Macen hummed a calming note as he worked. “Came to see you.”

“Leave?”

“No.”

”New posting?”

“Mhm. Citadel cleanup and security. Hierarchy wanted an agent watching the Councillor’s security system install. I uh… volunteered. Been too long,” he pressed his forehead to the injured turian’s shoulder. “You’re staying a while I hope… your last letter said you would be.”

Avitus’ head dropped down onto Macen’s. “Was planning to.” He gestured at the bulletwound. “Will have to now. Geth rifle packs more of a punch than you’d imagine.”

“I can see that.” Macen carefully tied off the dissolvable stitches and cleaned the blue slick of blood from his partner’s side. “You don’t normally leave info like that in your letters. Encrypted as they are, I’m not worried, but is everything alright?” Avitus gave a noncommittal hum. “Avi, please. I need you to stay with me here.” He plastered a gauze bandage over the new stitches and pulled back a little.

“I’m just…” he began before stopping short. Macen prompted him to continue with a bump to his shoulder. “It’s been fifteen years Mace. Fifteen years of serving the council and is the universe really any better for it? How much longer before I just don’t make it home. Or how much spirits damned longer will it be before I hit a wall, like Saren? Run into something I shouldn’t?”

“Arterius was a special case, Avi. He’s not you.”

“He was my friend. He was a bastard, ruthless and cold. But he wasn’t crazy. He’s gone now. So is Nihlus, dead at Saren’s hand. Something must have made him snap, the Saren I know what never have hurt one of us. He valued his protege, Nihlus more than the rest of us. Whatever the hell that ship that smashed into the Citadel was? It wasn’t geth. How long before another of us is pulled in?” His weak grip was barely enough but he managed to pull his lover into a loose embrace.  

“Then stop.”

Avitus pulled back to look at the other turian. “What do you mean, stop?”

“You get out. Retire.” Macen caressed the older man’s mandible with his thumb. “We’ve got enough saved up, we can find a nice colony world to set up on. Get away from these lives, together.”

“Spectres don’t retire,” he almost laughed. “Got too many enemies for that. Someone would find us eventually. I won’t let that happen. We’d have to stay on the move, that isn’t fair to you. To our...” he stopped before the conversation got any deeper than it should.

“What's not fair is you not letting me choose for myself. I want to be with you Avi. You don’t owe the council anything else, the way they treated you after Saren went rogue. The fact you haven’t received your leave this year…” when Avitus tensed Macen knew he hit a nerve. “They did give you your leave, didn’t they?”

Avi nodded. “After the inquiry.”

“Dammit Avitus. That’s supposed to be our time together. We get so little…”

He flinched again, gaze hazy and downcast. “It was too soon, couldn’t implicate you. Would have ruined your career.”

Macen swore and spit the words. “Career. I don’t care!” He stopped to take a breath and calm down. “How many times do I have to tell you that the only thing I care about is you! You stupid, stupid turian. You are my light. If you want to retire, then we will find a way.”

“I’ve been in the shadows for so long, I… I don’t know how Macen.”

The engineer gently pressed his forehead to the Spectre’s. “We’ll find a way. Together.”

<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it there!  
> ...  
> Edits made, no significant storyline changes here folks.

They stayed like that in the shower for a few more minutes, long enough for Avi’s medication to kick in and he began to doze. Macen only remembered how tired he was when he moved to stand up. His legs asleep after being tucked under him for so long. The younger turian cleaned up the medical supplies and tried to decide what to do with his charge. 

Avitus started at his partner’s sigh, hand reaching for the pistol that was no longer strapped to his hip. He was bleary eyed and his voice gravely when he questioned. “Macen?”

The engineer knelt back down and hushed him. “I’m here Avi. Think you can stand?” The Spectre gave him a curt nod and started to push himself up clumsily. “Let me help.” Macen took his left arm, and half his weight, pulling him to his feet slowly. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” he asked after they were standing. 

“Mhm… don’t know. Feeling a little rough.”

Macen huffed a laugh. “Understatement of the day.” Carefully they took a few steps. “Let’s get you to bed and then I’ll take a look alright?” Avitus didn’t argue, just gritted his teeth and let the engineer take him. By the time they got to the bedroom he’d broken out in a light sweat between his plates, feeling more nauseous than before.

“You’re too good to me, you know that Macen?” He teased in an attempt to distract himself. Barro ignored him, instead he started to pull off the remainder of his armor. They were no longer awkward with each other in that sense, Macen knew where all the latches were and how to remove each piece of the Spectre grade gear. It wasn’t until he got to his right shoulder that they had an issue. The medigel had congealed and stuck his shoulder pauldron to the plate there. “Just pull it off.”

“I don’t know what’s under there Avi. Hold on,” he left the Spectre alone for a minute to go get the medical kit. When he returned he used the proper salve to loosen the adhesive before prying it off with more care than his partner would have used on himself. A deep purple, black bruise covered his shoulder and a crack had split the plate down the centre. “Fuck, I think I need to take you to the hospital Avi.”   

Macen didn’t usually swear, so that should have been an appropriate tip off to the severity of his shoulder but instead he shrugged, single armed. “Would rather stay here with you… plus can’t be seen together. You know that.”

“You always say that. I may not be a Spectre, but I can handle myself, I am Blackwatch you know.”

“Not the same. No hospital. Not tonight.” Avitus trailed off a moment before pulling his partner in close. “I’ve missed you.” Their foreheads met again, Macen melting into it, some of his rigidity lessening and stubbornness fading. 

“Fine,” he caved. “Not tonight. But at least let me finish patching you up.” 

When the older turian nodded against him, he pulled back and got to work. Thankful for Blackwatch’s insistence on medical training for all its personnel. He wasn’t a medic, but he knew enough to triage and stabilize another turian long enough for help to arrive. He knew the signs to watch for and was thankful when he didn’t find any real evidence of extensive internal injuries. 

By the time he’d finished with the shoulder and used a warm washcloth to remove the worst of the blood, Avitus was asleep. Quietly he went back to the washroom to clean himself up, and the shower while he was at it. The half dried midnight blue blood was off putting. It was simple enough to rinse down the drain, but the memory of it was harder to handle.

Macen had seen Avitus hurt before. Worse than this. Macen himself had had worse too. But this time the risks had been greater. If he hadn’t stumbled in on Rix when he did? What would have happened. He splashed water on his face from the sink. Hands gripping the sides of the counter, eyes glued to his own in the mirror. 

“Get a grip Barro,” he told his reflection.

The engineer headed back to the kitchen and grabbed his bag and a glass of water for his partner, taking it to the bedroom with him. Avitus hadn’t moved, he was still lying on top of the covers in his under armor pants. Macen sighed, leaning against the doorframe for a moment. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked himself.

After getting out of his own fatigues he moved to the nest like bed. “Avi. You need to be under the covers, not on top of them.” His partner stirred a little making ever so slight a moan as Macen tried to work the blanket out from under his hips. 

A quiet reply came from Rix’s sleepy haze. “Come to bed.” He pulled on the younger turian’s arm, grip still weak. 

Macen reluctantly let himself be pulled down until he was resting over his partner, elbows propped up on either side of his head. “This is counter productive,” he sighed.

“No. S’not. Like you close, Macen.”  His hips rose ever so slightly, just barely brushing at his partner’s waist. “Been so long. Need you.” Avitus’ forehead bumped Macen’s, his tongue snaking out to lick a line down his mandible.

The shudder that ran though Macen was visible. “You’re injured,” he said after taking a minute to get his bearings. He wasn’t wrong. 

“Hasn’t stopped us before,” Avitus said around additional licks. Knowing just the right places to go to make the engineer crumble. Macen slid further onto the bed, straddling the older turian now, hips ever so slightly grinding down against his partner. “See Macen, you need it too.”

“You’re high, Rix.” He managed to eke out as he pulled away. “I’ll be here a few weeks. There’s time.”

Barro was halfway up before the Spectre kicked his left leg out and reversed their positions, it was so fluidly done that he hardly realised he was on his back before Rix was on top of him, breathing hard. “No.” 

“What are you doing!” Macen exclaimed once gravity had reasserted itself. “You’re going to rip out your stitches.”

“I can’t…” he breathed. “I need… Spirits Macen, I need you now. I… today… these last few months have been hell. I just need you. Need to know that…” Avitus stopped when he felt Macen’s hand grasp the back of his neck.

“Hush…” he said pulling their crests together. “I’m here.” His fingers caressed the back of his partner’s fringe, talons scratching in just the right places. The other hand pressing into the uninjured side of his waist where the plating was minimal and the skin sensitive. “Let me take care of you.” 

At Avi’s nod he rolled them over again. This time he knelt between his partner’s knees, hands soft over the abused body below him. Fingers rubbing away the tension and aches, tongue soothing the harsh pressure he needed to rid the Spectre of the knots under his muscles. Little sighs and gasps were music to the younger turian and he enjoyed pulling each tiny sound from his lover. Even chuckling slightly at the slight grunt of disapproval when he skipped over the loosening plates at the Spectre’s abdomen. 

“Patience Avi,” he said into the top of his hip. Smiling at the little thrust of frustration. He finished disrobing his partner quickly, enjoying the plate to plate contact. All the way down to the spurs he paid fair attention to his lover before moving back up to the more obvious sign of his frustration. Nearly leaking out his seam now, held behind protective plate by more willpower than Macen ever thought he’d be able to have. 

Avitus whined. “Macen… oh spirits Macen. Please.” Hips rising to try and meet Macen’s touch. 

The engineer wasn’t sure he’d be capable of saying no even if he wanted to, the battle hardened turian beneath him writhing and calling his name out with the spirits themselves. “Open for me Avi,” he breathed more than said. His rumble of approval met the equally pleased groan of his lover. “That’s it,” he encouraged as his prize sprang forth a deep blue, hard and heavy with blood.  

“Oh fuck…” was the last thing coherent enough for Macen to make out over the next few minutes as he tended to the rest of his partner’s anatomy. Careful hands and an even more careful tongue teased every ounce of pleasure he could from his partner. He probed his lover’s entrance with the tip of his tongue as he ran long strokes over his shaft. Eventually relaxing him enough to stretch him. 

His own erection ground into the sheets between Avitus’ legs. The eroticism of the moment taking away his concern for his partner’s injuries. Their coupling was normally not so intimate as tonight was turning out to be. One or the other, if not both of them, were usually so pent up their first coupling was normally a messy fuck, the dominant partner decided from a brief spar with claws more focused on damaging clothing and armor latches than on each other. One would pin the other and it descended from there. 

Tonight was different. 

It was about their love for each other. The relationship had rapidly become about so much more than stress relief. They’d never discussed the future like they did on the washroom floor earlier. Sitting in a puddle of one’s own blood had a way of changing your priorities, especially when the chances of ending up there again were so great in their line of work. 

“Macen, Macen… nuu… pl… please Macen,” the gasps came between laboured breaths. The Blackwatch agent looked up the taught line of his partner’s body. The sheen of sweat between his plates shining in the dim light from the window and the Citadel’s artificial moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

Gracefully he slid up to his knees, pulling the Spectre’s legs up to wrap around the top of his hips. A weak squeeze making him groan, the vibration making it all the way down to his cock, throbbing as it was. “The things you do to me,” he growled low in his throat. With as much restraint as he could muster he began the slow, even push. Macen’s forehead coming down against Avitus’, reassuring him. “That’s it Avi,” he said, “Take me in.”

“Oh…” was the only long drawn out sound that Avitus made as the younger turian sunk into him. Stretching him to the brink. By the time Macen was seated inside him fully, a piercing hot rod, he could hardly breathe. 

They stayed like that only long enough for Macen to regain his composure. Only the memory of Avitus’ recent injuries stopping him from riding him to completion right then and there. “Breathe Avi.” he ordered. Only satisfied once his breaths came evenly, albeit too quickly for his liking. He gave a tentative half thrust after pulling part way out. “The things you do to me…” his control was slipping.

“More.” Was the only verbal answer he got, the physical reaction was delicious and it nearly made him crack. Avitus bared his throat to Macen, his hips pressing into the dominant’s, his hands scrambling at his shoulders. 

After what felt like ages but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds Macen finally began to move. In long even strokes he took his partner, leaning over him, his teeth over his throat, the tiniest of pricks breaking into the flesh there. The moans they were both making were obscene, likely loud enough to be heard, if not felt, by anyone walking by the apartment door. 

It didn’t take long before Avitus couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t even need his partner’s touch directly to make him release. His body arched and stiff as a board while his talons curled and he dug his claws into his lover’s shoulders, raking them down his back. The added tightness of the Spectre’s climax sent the engineer over the edge as well. Coming hard and fast, thrusting without abandon now as he finished deep inside. Jaws clenching down hard as he rode the wave. 

After the last dregs of their orgasms were dragged out Macen collapsed onto his elbows, barely having the presence of mind not to rest directly on top his injured partner. A few final lazy thrusts and a delayed moan from Avitus were had before Macen finally opened his eyes. Not remembering when he closed them. 

The sight below him was nearly enough to make him hard again; Avi panting and sex flushed. A bonding mark imprinted on his neck, talons trying to find a solid hold on his plates. He wished he had his visor on so he could have a picture of this moment, instead he contented himself with watching until Avi’s pants slowed and he finally opened his amber coloured eyes. 

“Hey,” Barro said, pressing his forehead to Rix’s.

“Hey…” Avi replied before taking a hitched breath in, legs only just now starting to untangle from their lock behind Macen’s back. “That was…”

Macen smiled and slid down to lay on his side. “Yeah.” After a minute or so he propped himself up on his elbow again, licking up the small trail of blue from Avi’s throat, sad he’d have to put medigel on it soon to hide and heal the mark.

He drew a moan from the half asleep turian. “Macen?” the name a question.

“Avi?” he replied, in between his attentions. The Spectre cleared his throat and Macen pulled back a bit to look his partner in the eyes and let him regain composure. 

“I want to mark you,” he said, slow and even. Macen cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, they’d marked each other in passion before, but never had Avitus asked for it outside sex. They’d just be sealing it up a few minutes later anyways. “Please.”

“Sure. I mean… of course.” His heart rate sped up as he rolled onto his back and exposed his throat to Avitus. It took him a minute to follow, the hesitation from exhaustion or something else Macen didn’t know.

His breath was warm and damp as he began to tease at the younger turian’s throat. One hand helped to hold him above his partner and the other he used to caress Macen’s waist. The gentle touch making him shiver. “I want you to be mine,” Avitus whispered against Macen’s throat.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt like he’d been running for hours. “I want that too…” he replied, his own hands grasping at the sheets. “Avi please.”

The older turian obliged, sinking deep without further preamble. Macen cried out in ecstasy, so emotionally charged that the pleasure far outweighed the pain as he was marked. 

When they finally parted neither could decide if it had been hours or seconds. Both males panting hard, trying to get under control only to lose it again as Macen pulled their foreheads together. Embracing until sleep was inevitable. 

Macen finally found the strength to get up after a few more minutes, much to Avitus’ disappointment. “I’ll be right back, Avi.” 

He did return quickly, only gone long enough to grab a washcloth to clean the blood and mess from their bonding from his partner. Barro tossed the cloth on the floor and climbed back into the bed pulling the blankets up to cover them both. The older turian quickly snuggled up to the warm body beside him, pulling him down for another turian kiss. 

When Macen pulled back again Rix groaned. “Stop moving. Sleep with me.”

“I’ve got to put medigel on that bondmark or it’ll scar, Avi. Then you can sleep.”

He shook his head. “No. I’m keeping it.”

Macen stopped dead in his tracks, a little shell shocked for a moment. They’d had an argument about this before, Avitus not wanting to implicate Macen if he were ever captured or interrogated. A bondmark meant that you had a bondmate. “Avi… please.”

Honey coloured eyes met emerald, they were clear as day, the earlier fogginess gone for this moment of clarity. “You are my mate. I don’t want to hide it anymore. Hide us.”

All Macen could do was nod and embrace his partner, his Avi. Words stolen from his throat. 

“I’ve been shadow too long. I want to be your light.”


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and it gets a little heated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of these two! Here's the newest installment. Apologies for minor grammar mistakes this chapter. I wanted to get it out! 
> 
> Additional turian smut for you, with a few little kinks involved. Enjoy!

Morning came sooner than Avitus would have liked. Although, waking up to a warm bed and clean sheets was a blessing, the pain in his side, and worse in his shoulder, was not. He groaned, rolling onto his back carefully. 

Finding the bed empty was a surprise. 

_ At least the sheets are still warm, _ he mused as he stretched.  _ Means Macen was actually here.  _ His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, the aftereffects of too long a sleep and too many painkillers. He checked for bleeding, satisfied when his free hand came back clean and dry. 

He stared at the dark grey tiles on the ceiling. A triangle of light spread out above the window, showing him that it was daytime. His apartment was classy, albeit little spartan, but he liked it that way. The bed sat against the wall furthest from the door, soft blue sheets adorning it. A single nightstand, a lamp and a low slung chair the room’s only other furniture. He had a star chart hanging above the bed, an old turian-styled blade hung by the chair, sharp enough to use if necessary. 

The turian was tempted to roll over, and go back to sleep, but curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know where Macen was. So, instead, he slowly worked his way into a sitting position. Once he’d planted his feet on the floor, and suppressed a groan of discomfort, he checked the time. Seeing it was already well into the Citadel day cycle. 

“Macen?” he called out as he stood, limping his way to the bedroom door. Legs stiff from disuse. Stepping into the hall, as the door opened, the Spectre looked out into the rest of the apartment to find it empty. “Where are you?” he asked the empty room.

He checked his omnitool again, no messages. Taking a few more steps he reached the kitchen island, Macen’s bag was on one of the two tall stools underneath it.  _ At least he’s planning on coming back, _ he sighed to himself as he grabbed a glass of water.

About fifteen minutes or so passed before his tool alerted Avitus to a guest at the door. Paranoia got the better of him, and he checked the videofeed. Relaxing when he saw it was indeed his partner, and better yet he looked to have breakfast with him. He still waited for the security program to run its course, the Blackwatch agent having access to two of them. One program let Avitus know all was well, the other that Macen was under duress. There was a pistol mounted under the counter as well, should he need it. 

Macen called it overkill; Avitus called it practical. 

“Good morning,” he called out as the door opened and the younger man stepped in. 

“Morning?” Macen taunted with a smile, his features changing in an instant when he saw his partner up and moving. “More like, good afternoon.” He put the food down onto the counter, pulling one mug out of its holder to pass over. 

Avitus took the offered mug, only to put it down and grab Macen’s hand. Pulling him into an embrace, he sighed happily. Finally relaxing. “Missed you,” he mumbled into the younger turian’s shoulder. 

“I wasn’t gone long,” he replied, his voice was low and soothing. “Just needed a few supplies, didn’t mean to worry you.” Macen’s clothed chest was flush with Avitus’ bare one, one of his hands automatically wrapping around his lover’s waist, while the other cupped the back of his neck. “Wasn’t sure when you’d be up.”

The older turian hummed in acknowledgement. “Only a few minutes ago. Bed was cooling without you.” When the tension finished falling out of him, he pulled back. “What did you get?”

“For starters, breakfast. There’s nothing in your cupboards again,” Macen told him, with a hint of disapproval. He pulled out a breakfast sandwich and passed it to his partner, taking one for himself as well. “I’ll go shopping for you later. That shoulder of yours is going to need a week or so to heal right, you’ll need something in the apartment.”

Avitus shrugged, wincing as he jarred the injured shoulder. “I have a box of ration bars...”

“Expired ration bars,” Macen corrected him. “Avi, you can do better than that.”

“You know I can’t cook,” he complained around a mouthful of food. “Unless that means you’re staying?” The question was asked as a quiet afterthought, the implications of it were much greater, his face buried in his kava.

Macen waited a few seconds, leaving Avitus enough time to rescind the offer. When he didn’t, the Blackwatch agent could help his smile. “If you want me to.”

Avitus looked up from the rim of his mug. “I want you here. I was serious last night,” he rubbed at the fresh bondmark. “I don’t want to hide us anymore. If this mess with Saren taught me anything? It’s that I shouldn’t wait. I’m… I’m scared Macen. I don’t want to waste what little time we get in life.”

Barro was stunned into silence for a few moments. When he finally found his voice he was hesitant. “This is big, Avi. Are you sure?” He reached a hand out and took the Spectres as he nodded, acknowledging him. “I want to be with you, Avitus Rix. We’ll find a way to make this work, I promise.”

Food lay forgotten when Macen took the few paces around the counter to pull his partner close again. Avitus’ behavior was unusual, he wasn’t usually so open with his emotions. This was honestly the first time Macen had seen the older turian afraid. This was a turian who’d seen the worst the galaxy had to offer; trained with the most ruthless Spectre in the profession’s history. Killed hundreds for the greater good; saved thousands more. He wasn’t easily rocked. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” he felt Avitus shake his head, and sighed. “Hard to help you when you won’t let me in, Avi.”

His voice was quiet and muffled by Macen’s shirt when he began speaking, but Macen let him mumble. Happy he was talking at all. “The Reapers are coming. That’s what happened to Saren, he was indoctrinated by them. Some kind of mind control. They forced him to kill Nihlus. Forced him to attack the Citadel. It wasn’t the Geth, like the Council is trying to convince us. I talked to Shepard. It’s real. All of it, Macen.”

“Then we find a way to fight.”

He shook his head again, pulling Macen in tighter to his chest. “Won’t matter. If the Hierarchy doesn’t prepare, we’re all dead. No matter what you and I do.”

“What if we leave?” Avitus looked up in confusion. Before he could start asking questions, Macen shushed him. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but I heard a rumor. There’s a science expedition leaving in a year or two, to another Galaxy. Andromeda. The Reapers are coming here, if we leave before they arrive? We can escape Avitus. Leave our pasts behind. Be together.”

The Spectre hummed in consideration. “It sounds a little crazy, Macen. But so do giant sentient spaceships. So, yeah, I’m with you.”

Barro nodded. “I’ll look into it, ask some questions. We’ll figure this out, Avi. And when we do? I want to be with you, out in the open.”

“I don’t want to waste any more time. If going to another galaxy is what it takes? I’m with you.” He pulled the Blackwatch agent back over to him, pressing his crest against the other turian’s. “I’ll finish up what’s on my docket, and that’s it. I’m going to retire from the Spectres. I’m done with the Council. Done with their lies.”

“I’ll put my notice in with Meri,” Macen agreed, nodding against his partner.

The older turian’s hand tightened on the back of the younger’s neck. “Are we crazy for even considering this?” he asked.

“Think we’d have ended up together if we weren’t a little crazy?” Macen laughed. “And I’m ok with that.” His talons scratched a set of light lines up his partner’s back, making him shiver. His mouth moving to toy with the, still fresh, bonding mark. Enjoying the pleased sound Avitus made in response. 

The, soon to be ex, Spectre started to pull at the younger turian’s tunic. Needing more plate to plate contact, and needing it right this moment. Once he’d managed to get the top untucked and unclasped, he ran his hands across his bare chest. Pushing the shirt down his arms. Macen let go of him long enough to let it drop to the floor before his hands started to kneed into the more sensitive skin and muscles at his waist. 

Avitus’ moan was audible. And Macen couldn’t stop his grin. The older turian’s head tilting back to give the younger better access to the bondmark. Allowing him to worry at the fresh scab, reopening it, ensuring it would scar well. 

One of Macen’s hands slid down the older turian’s body, across his hips to land on his lower back. Gently he pulled him off the stool, turning him slightly so he could lean against the counter instead. That same hand drifted lower, along the swell of his ass, to press at his entrance. “Relax for me, Avi.” he whispered into his neck. “Let me take care of you.”

All Avitus could do was nod, panting already. The younger turian could reduce him to a shivering mess in minutes, it would have been unsettling if he didn’t trust the other turian implicitly. His hips ground forwards, thankful he hadn’t dressed that morning. He was already threatening to burst out from his sheath. When one talon penetrated him, he couldn’t keep himself in any longer. His member sprang forth fast enough to make him a little dizzy. “Macen…” he dragged out his lover’s name. Voice deep and jagged with need.

The engineer enjoyed the quick reaction, Avitus wasn’t always the easiest partner to tease out. Usually it took a quick spar or an agile tongue to relax him enough for it. Their coupling last night would have helped as well. He pressed a knee between his partner’s legs, spreading them further, giving his hand better access. The new position allowed him to get deeper, pulling a lust filled moan from Avitus, whose own hands were scrambling against the counter now, trying to keep himself upright. 

He couldn’t help but release a lust filled moan of his own, his partner’s scent filled his nose, pheromones screaming to be taken. His taste irresistible as he licked the blood clean from the new punctures on his neck. Their hearts beat in time with one another’s. Avitus was shaking, over stimulated and wonton. Hips rolling into his hand. Macen wanted more.

Pulling back, Macen relished the discontented moan before forcibly turned his partner around. Shoving him, face down, onto the counter. Hips trapping him there, one hand gripped the older man’s throat to keep his chest flush with the older man’s back. The pained gasp didn’t stop him from biting down on his shoulder, not breaking skin this time, but only just shy of it. Leaving angry marks behind. His hips ground into the other turian’s, free hand stroking his length a few times before finding its way back down to his entrance. This position allowing him to enter with two fingers, making it easy to find the little cluster of nerves he knew would set Avitus off even more. 

The whimper and shudder Avitus made when he found it made Macen work a little harder, quickening his pace. His own erection free of his pants now, hard and dripping. He was determined to make the older male come at least once before he entered him. It was tempting to forgo the foreplay, but he held himself back. Knowing it would be better if he waited, just a little longer. “That’s it, Avi.” He purred into the older man’s neck.

Avitus groaned, low and long. Hands shaking with the effort of holding himself up, the tight grip of his throat causing him to see stars. “Macen... “ he whined, hips rolling back into the younger male’s. “Fuck, Macen, please.” he ground out, almost keening his need. He gasped for breath and barely managed to catch himself before hitting the counter when Macen released his throat. Oxygen flooding back into his lungs, only to be forced away again when the engineer grasped his length. Giving him a few solid pumps in time with the finger’s pressing into his ass. He came with a roar, his back bowing, claws scrabbling for purchase against the counter. 

He hadn’t finished coming down yet when he felt Macen’s length pressing into him, hot and insistent. Relaxing as much as he could, Avitus took him in. Breaths rough, gravelly voice releasing a low moan as he was stretched again. This position allowing Macen to get deeper than the night before, able to hilt himself easily. Made easier as he was a bit taller with his boots on.

A solid thrust and Macen hit home. His chest flush with the older turian’s back. Pressing him hard into the counter, hands grabbing his hips, rolling them forwards. “How much do you want this, Avi?” he asked, voice hot and rough. 

Avitus’ subvocal whine was the best reply Macen could have hoped for. Unable to form words. His, almost pained, cry promised his submission in exchange for release. His back was a hard line, legs shaking. “Macennn….” he finally managed, low and drawn out in ecstasy. 

Barro finally relented, the near begging sound of his own name almost toppling him over the edge right then and there. His thrusts were long and smooth, not focused so much on speed as he was on power. Each inward stroke pushed Avitus closer to another peak. His whimper when Macen pulled back was audible. He held his partner’s hips tightly, not allowing him to gain any leverage, ensuring Avitus was at his mercy.

Suddenly, Rix grew tighter than before. Clamping down on his pelvic muscles he pulled Macen in on each thrust. The younger turian shook with the effort of keeping his pace smooth, the added tightness started to make his thrusts uncoordinated and jerky. One hand left a hip, sliding against his toned abdomen up to control his throat again, pulling Avitus up straight. Back flush with his chest. 

The slight pressure made him weak in the knees. Releasing all control to his partner, his head fell back to rest against the engineer’s shoulder. Back bowed in a delicious display of flexibility to allow Macen to lick Avitus’ mandible. He shivered at the contact, a light moan just barely managing to squeak out around the hand lightly choking him.

A few more powerful thrusts and a final cry of pleasure had the Spectre coming again, body spasming. Macen followed him over the edge, somehow supporting both their weights as he emptied himself. Fluid spilling out to drip down his partner’s inner thighs. His hands dropped back to Macen’s hips, holding him up. Waiting until he softened enough to pull out.

“That was…” Macen panted, grinning like an idiot as he licked his partner’s spine, causing him to shiver. “Wow.” Avitus chuckled, still attempting to catch his breath. Pressing his hands against the counter he took a half step away, Macen only just catching him as he fell. “Avi, whoa. Careful.” 

“Mhm…” the older male acknowledged. “Lost my balance.” he sucked in a steadying breath before rolling out his shoulder and wincing. “Think I should lie down for a bit,” he admitted softly. Voice still rough from the exertion. 

Sliding under his partner’s good arm, Macen helped shoulder his weight as they walked back to the bedroom. “Avi, I didn’t hurt you? Did I?” he asked carefully. He felt more than heard the answer, a quick shake with an audible  _ no. _ “Don’t lie to me,” he said once they reached the bedroom.

“I’m fine. It was that stupid Geth hurt me, you just uh… didn’t exactly help things,” Avitus confessed as he pulled his hand away from his side, stained blue from the newly reopened wound. At the immediate crestfallen look on his partner’s face, he grabbed the engineer’s hand. “Don’t. I needed you. Needed to feel you. Have you inside me.” 

He sighed. “I know. I just… I don’t like hurting you. Not like this.” Standing he turned and left the room, returning a few moments later with the medical kit from the bathroom and the other bag he’d brought back with him from his morning excursion. “Painkiller?” he asked, passing the laid up turian a pill and his, still warm, kava. 

Avitus took it without question, having propped himself up on the pillows while Macen was gone. Sighing into the mug he relaxed back, letting his partner fuss over his wounds. If he was being honest, he enjoyed the attention. It wasn’t often he saw his partner, even less that he allowed himself to be doted on. By the time Macen was done, the meds had kicked in and he was feeling rather pleasent. 

Barro took a step back from the bed, looking over his handiwork. “Better?” he asked. 

“Like it when you play doctor,” the Spectre confessed a little too easily. “Come here.” he reached for the younger turian, who allowed himself to be ensnared. “Don’t have to work today, right?”

“No. Tomorrow.” 

Avitus shook his head. “Nope, you’re stayin’ here.” He pulled him in closer, cuddling up to his side. Sighing into the warmth as Macen pulled the blanket up and over them. “Spectre authority.”

He laughed, honest and pure. “Oh Avi, I think my doctoring days are done.”

“Nope. You’ll stay riiiighht here,” he yawned. 

Macen smiled down at the half asleep turian, curled against his chest. He spoke softly, reassuring. “Sleep, Avi. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

+-+-+-+-

<3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of Macen and Avi!


End file.
